Captain America's Shield/Gallery
A gallery of images of Captain America's shield. Movies ''Iron Man Screenshots Shield 1.png The Incredible Hulk Screenshots Captain america shield the incredible hulk.png|Deleted Scene Iron Man 2 Screenshots Coulson_shield.png Captain America: The First Avenger Screenshots CapShieldFrozen-CATFA.png Captain America's USO Debut.png Captain America's Debut (USO Show).png Captain America Reading (USO Show).png USO Captain America (Propaganda).png Captain America - Filming USO Propaganda.png Captain America - Star-Spangled Man.png Presenting Captain America (USO).png Captain America & his Dancers.png Captain America's USO Show.png Captain America's USO Stage Show.png Captain America (USO Hitler Bit).png Cap_punches_Hitler.png Knocking Out Adolf Hitler (USO Show).png Captain America & Adolf Hitler (USO 1943).png US Soldier reading Captain America Comic (1943).png Captain America's Shield (USO Film).png Captain America (Italy - November 1943).png Presenting Captain America (Italy 1943).png Cap's USO Shield (Italy '43).png Captain America (USO Italy 1943).png Captain America (Italy 1943).png Cap Backstage (Italy 1943).png Steve Rogers (Stark Plane).png Heater Shield (HYDRA Truck).png Cap infiltrates HYDRA base (1943).png Captain Rogers - HYDRA Base Infiltration.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7041.jpg Captain America (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6642.jpg Steve Rogers - Austrian Base Infiltration.png Cap frees Allied POWs.png Cap fighting Nazis (1943 Footage).png Cap kicks HYDRA goon (Austrian Base).png Captain Rogers (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration).png FB-FX-0107.jpg Captain America leading Sergeant Barnes (HYDRA Austrian Base).png Steve shocked at Red Skull's strength.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7457.jpg Preparing to Jump (HYDRA Base 1943).png Original_shield.jpg Cap Shield 1.png Howard steve.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h14m35s36.png Cap with shield.png Cap comandos.JPG Cap Shield 2.png Cap Shield 3.png Cap Shield 4.png BuckyCapMountain.png Bucky Shield.png CapShield6.png Capt Am 2.jpg Steve-HYDRA.jpg Captain America's Shield.png Cap swings.jpg CapShield-CATFA.png CapShield2-CATFA.png Promotional Captain America Shield 2.png Captain America Shield.png 180px-Captain_America_Shield.jpg Shield-Captain-America-Movie.jpg Captain-America-TFA.jpg CA Promo.jpg CA_TFA_teaser1.jpg CA TFA Promotional 1.jpg CA TFA Promotional 2.jpg CA TFA Promotional 3.jpg CA_TFA_shield1.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Poster (Sans Text) Captain_america_first_avenger_shield_poster1.jpg|Teaser Poster for ''Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 1.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 2.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 3.jpg CINEMA_TEASER_Captain_America_The_First_Avenger_Cover.jpg First Avenger Concept Art.jpg First Uniform.jpg p1186993757.jpg p1186988614.jpg Cap.jpg p1186860074.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger_63decd90.jpg capam1LARGEUSE.jpg capam5LARGEUSE.jpg 21.jpg 145.jpg 213 (1).jpg 213 (5).jpg Captain-America-Chris-Evans.jpg 012.jpg 011.jpg Captain-america-retro-poster.jpg Captain-America-Artistic-Poster.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 1.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 2.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 3.jpg Concept Art Capconcept2.jpg Shield Concept Art.jpg Rescue Suit CATFA ConceptArt.jpg CATFA_Concept.jpg Rescue Cap Concept.png CATFA Plane Concept Art.jpg NmzaCcY.jpg Captain_America-vs_hydra.jpeg CATFA Cap x RedSkull fight.jpg CATFA Concept Art Final Suit.jpg CATFA Concept Art Jacket 1.jpg CATFA Concept Art Jacket 2.jpg CATFA Concept Art Rescue Suit.jpg Behind the Scenes Captain America behind the scenes 5.png Captain_America_behind_the_scenes_12.jpg Captain_America_behind_the_scenes_13.jpg Captain_America_behind_the_scenes_16.jpeg BTS-Shield-1.jpg BTS-Shield-2.jpg Captain-America-Shield-in-Ice.jpg Prototype-Vibranium-Shield.jpg Stark-Industries-Prototype-Shield.jpg Stark-Industries-Prototype-Shield-2.jpg Stark-Industries-Prototype-Shield-3.jpg Stark-Industries-Prototype-Shield-4.jpg CaptainAmericaShieldPrototypes.jpg USO-Show-Shield.jpg USO-Show-Shield-2.jpg USO-Show-Shield-3.jpg USO-Show-Shield-4.jpg Mark Mottram BTS.jpg ''The Avengers Screenshots 62069188058025a0ce84o.jpg Movies_avengers_super_bowl_trailer_best_bits_2.jpg 154545387l.jpg CapGermany.png Thor vs Cap.jpg Captain-america-chris-evans-in-the-avengers.jpg CAShieldvsMjonir-TheAvengers.png Avengersnewhires.jpg Well look who finaly assembled.jpg Marvels-The-Avengers.jpg Steve-Rogers-Avengers-Hurt-Car.jpg CAPNATHAWK.png Cap cops.png Cap Orders-Avengers.png IronMan-ShieldBlast-TA.jpg CapThor-Avengers.png 62075603729cb2be63ebo.jpg The Avengers Assembled.jpg Promotional High-res-avengers-poster.jpg 39358006.png Avengers entertainment weekly cover.jpg The_Avengers_EW_cover.jpg Captain America Avengers Promo.png Collantotte-heroes-captainamerica.png Avengers Poster Captain America and Hawkeye.jpg CaptainAmerica-BlackWidow.jpg Captain America Avenger.jpg Lkeannslbsanrqrsnzck10.jpg Captain America conceot.jpg 1317235796.jpg 2251768-character1o.png Captainamericath.jpg 4b8c65f30ee6f30545c83fb4fff8307c480ffbbf12466d9307f851d2479d53514g.jpg 0da801bfb1fa9104f838ba677dc7cfe2e29028cdf1d6b1192426edda4c065ea54g.jpg Avenger CaptainAmerica.jpg 1000px-TheAvengers-Captain A.png Rogers TheAvengers.png CaptainAmerica TheAvengers.png 2011_the_avengers_wallpaper_013.jpg High-res-avengers-poster.jpg Avengers Poster - Avengers.png Avengers Poster - Captain America.png S.H.I.E.L.D. files Rogers.png Avengers assemble concept art.jpg AVENGERSSSSSSS.jpg Concept Art Andyparkart-the-avengers-captain-america.jpg The-Avengers 49f8c838.jpg Avengers_concept_art_1.jpg Behind the Scenes Captain_america_avengers_on_set-1.jpg Captain_america_avengers_on_set-2.jpg Captain_america_avengers_on_set-3.jpg The Avengers filming 4.jpg The Avengers filming 5.jpg The_Avengers_filming_12.png EZUkN.jpg The-avengers-behind-the-scenes-photos-2.jpg Behind the Scene the avengers 7.jpg Behind the Scene the avengers 8.jpg On_set_The_Avengers_5.jpg Funny_avengers_picture.jpg Gh17709r.jpg NHnOl.jpg ShpbE.jpg Chrisevansadd0816113.jpg Chrisevansadd0816114.jpg Chrisevansfilmstheaveng.jpg Captain_america_avengers_on_set-1.jpg Captain_america_avengers_on_set-2.jpg 154545383l.jpg Newavenger004.jpg 2776779.jpg 29329924613247208804115.jpg Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-02.jpg Thor: The Dark World Screenshots LokiCap-TTDW.jpg Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps_com-7149.jpg Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps_com-7169.jpg Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps_com-7172.jpg Captain America: The Winter Soldier Screenshots Cap's stealth suit.png Batroc142.jpg Catws_03638.jpg Catws 00411-1-.jpg Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Official-Photo-Bucky-punching-Shield.jpg Cap2 4949.jpg Capadoodle887.jpg Still4.jpg Captain-america-2.jpg Captain-america-the-winter-soldier 9cf29d.jpg Filmz.ru f 177037.jpg Insight Satellite on Lemurian Star.png Filmz.ru f 177032.jpg Steve-Rogers-Elevator.png Doxr.jpg Filmz.ru f 175285.jpg Cap prisoners.jpg Cap carrying Black Widow.png Fyt5.jpg Cap-BlockingMiniGunBullets.jpg Captain America's Golden Age Uniform - The Winter Soldier (2014).png Cap's Bum.png Freedomhighprice.jpg Steve-Rogers-Speech-CATWS.jpg Falcon-3.jpg Filmz.ru f 177289.jpg Cap jumping.png Cap in WWII.png Capbattle-TWS.JPG Classic.png Cap & Falcon - EXO-7 Wing Span.png 0t2q.jpg WS cap.jpg Buckyfightssteve.jpg Cap-vs-Soldier-ArmLock.jpg Shield next to bed.png Promotional Captain America Shield 3.png NewCap2Poster.jpg CA TWS SR Poster.jpg Cptainamerica_maskedpromoart-strike.png Captain America- The Winter Soldier teaser.jpg Stealth Shield.png 9349744826 0b0508ef7f o.jpg Cap TWS Masked Poster.jpg Captain-Steve-Rogers-CATWS textless.jpg Captainwidowpromo.jpg EMPIRE-Captain America the Winter Soldier.jpg Captain America Shield 3.png Captain America- The Winter Soldier teaser.jpg Stealth Shield.png Catwsartporster2.jpg Catwsartporster1.jpg New-cap-suit.jpg QXWxVQ2.jpg Captain_America_TWS-flying_air_kick.png Steve Rodgers - Winter Soldier suit.jpg A5ma.png 98dggp.png 1db9.jpg 9349744826 0b0508ef7f o.jpg Cap TWS Masked Poster.jpg CapbackTWSRender.png Golden_Age_Uniform_Concept 2.png Captain-America-Trio.jpg Textless TWS Poster 02.jpg Concept Art CAWS art.jpeg Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Bucky-art.jpg Captain-America-Winter-Soldier-Battle-2-Art-570x311.jpg Catws1.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art I.jpg Golden Age Uniform - Concept.jpg CATWS Cap WWII Concept.jpg Steve_concept.jpg Catws5.jpg SuPcJZT.jpg RlLLP8WxaDY.jpg CATWS Concept Art Elevator.jpg Concept-art-for-captain-america-the-winter-soldier-04.jpg Behind the Scenes Steve rogers in CATWS.jpg Cap_vs_Winter_Soldier_5.jpg Captain America The Winter Soldier Behind the scenes-6.png Captain_america_the_winter_solider_set_photo-01.jpg Captain_america_the_winter_solider_set_photo-02.jpg Captain_america_the_winter_solider_set_photo-03.jpg Captain_america_the_winter_solider_set_photo-05.jpg Captain_america_the_winter_solider_set_photo-15.jpg Winter Soldier behind the scenes 3.jpg Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Vfx-Breakdown-6.jpg Film_set_pic_Captain_America_2_01.jpg Film_set_pic_Captain_America_2_04.jpg Film_set_pic_Captain_America_2_05.jpg Film_set_pic_Captain_America_2_10.jpg TWS_on_Set_IV.jpg TWS_on_Set_V.jpg Captain-America-Winter-Soldier-BTS-01.jpg Captain-America-Winter-Soldier-BTS-04.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron Screenshots Avengers Age of Ultron 110.png CaponCapcycle-Aou.jpg CapForrest.jpg VcpbGm3AciM-1-.jpg Broken Shield.png Untitled ff.jpg Cap%27sShieldAoU.png H.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 86.png CaptainAmerica-FightsUltron-SalvageYard.jpg Aou 013005.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 83.png Captain-America-saves-Helen-Cho.jpg capjump.jpg Cap-NotAComfort.jpg Untitled x.jpg Avengers-age-of-ultron-official-final-trailer--1-.jpg Q7vElEF-1-.png UltronCap'sShield.png Battle of Seoul.png Untitled ;.jpg K.jpg Untitled ^^.jpg Untitled 11.jpg Cap-Witch-AAoU-Stark-Convo.jpg Captain-America-meets-Vision.jpg HiGmRfrSZGU-1-.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 48.png Avengers Age of Ultron 78.png Captain-America-pulls-Ultrons-arm.jpg Thorcap.jpg ThorCapBaseball.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 113.png Black Widow with Cap's shield.jpg Quiksilver_Cap_Black_Widow.png Cap_Beating_an_Ultron_Sentry.png ThorCap-PostBattle-AAoU.jpg ThorCap-ShotAtByUltron.jpg CaptainAmerica-FallingCity-AAoU.jpg Concept Art MUAOUPREARTHC-cvr-aa36e.jpg AOU battle concept art.jpg Promotional A2 Entertainment Magazine.jpg Black Widow shield.jpg Black Widows bike.jpg 53d2b1abc8890.jpg BrokenCapShieldSDCC2014.jpg 10968381 725021770952233 6523847713573272717 n.jpg Avengers Age Of Ultron-poster1.jpg CaptainAmerica-001-AvengersAOU.png AoU Capshield actiontoss.jpg AOUConceptArtPoster4.jpg Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg AoU Art Cap.jpg AoU_Promo_Vertical.png 10885122 587572094675936 5256360536173764384 n.png Tumblr ni33yePuEC1qd4rf5o1 1280.jpg Y1ZMIpn.jpg V0wlDU9.jpg I74w0xD.jpg VWtqiP0.jpg AOU Wall Decor 04.png VqbVv33.png CaptainAmerica-AOU-1Leader.png AoU_Captain_America_2shield-guard.png 9iguog.jpg Tumblr njkk6lCp7f1rhmne4o1 1280.jpg B-qNAwfUEAAVDLL.png B-qNA3TUYAEWsVn.png CaptainAmericaAvengersAOUPromo2.jpg Textless AOU Poster.jpg 11026035 10152619569752413 4487778061790690258 n.jpg AOU Banner.jpg AOU Audi Promo 08.jpg AOU Skype promo.jpg Cap AOU Skype promo.jpg CaptainAmericaAvengersAOUPromo.jpg CaptainAmerica AOU character-art-poster.jpg Age of Ultromn Japanese Poster.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-IMAX-HR-3.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-IMAX-HR-4.jpg AOU Skype 1.jpg AOU Skype 2.jpg AOU Skype 3.jpg AOU SKype 4.jpg AOU Total Film cover 2.jpg EW AOU 04.jpg AOU EW banner.jpg Captain America capcycle banner AvengersAOU.jpg AOU Battle Concept Art.png Avengers_age_of_ultron_artw-Captain_america_Iron_Man.jpg AOU F cover.jpg Cap AoU 2 days.jpg AOU banner Hero Complex.jpg Age of Ultron Hero Complex.jpg AOU Japanese poster 1.jpg AOU Japanese poster 2.jpg AOU Japanese poster 3.jpg AOU Japanese poster 4.jpg CapUniform-display_mcu.jpg CaptainAmerica_uniform_evolution.jpeg Avengers Age of Ultron Tyler Stout poster 1.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Tyler Stout poster 2.jpg Steve Outlooking Sokovia.jpg Civil War Mind and Heart Promo.png Behind the Scenes Avengers_age_of_ultron_behind_the_scenes_behind_the_scenes-04.jpg Fasista - Sokovian Graffiti.png Cap AoU 4.jpg Cap AoU 3.jpg Cap AoU 1.jpg Cap AoU 2.jpg 1538667 848801121803128 1862838063 n.jpg CA Aou Set behind.jpg CA Aou Set with up close camera.jpg CA on Aou set.jpg Captain America AoU On Set Side View.png Capagain.jpg Ant Man Promotional Ant-Man (Captain America) Poster.jpg Caps shield textless.jpg Captain America: Civil War Screenshots Captain America Civil War 17.png Captain America Civil War 18.png Captain America Civil War 19.png Captain America Civil War Trailer 7_43710.jpg Captain America Civil War 59.png Captain America Civil War 60.png Captain America Civil War 75.png CW EW 1.jpg Captain America Civil War 88.png Captain America Civil War 34.png Captain America Civil War 35.png Captain America Civil War 130.png Captain America Civil War 34.png Spidey Traps Steve's Shield.png Spidey 1.png Spidey 3.png Spidey 4.png CW Ant-Man 3.png Spider-Man CW.png CW Spot5 7.png Spider-Man_Civil_War_Trailer_(1).png Spidey Shield Ant-Man.png CACW Black Panther 3 kicks.png CW Spot5 6.png Captain America Civil War 100.png Civil war clash.jpg Civil War Clash 1.png Civil War Clash.png Team Cap.png Team Cap running.jpg Captain America Civil War 150.png IronMan-vs-Cap-Airport.jpg CACW.png CW_Ant-Man_20.png Cap and Bucky Promo.jpg Captain America Civil War 99.png Captain America Civil War 98.png CW EW 3.jpg Captain America Civil War 37.png Captain America Civil War 39.png Ccr1fXQG-1-.jpg Captain America Civil War 80.png Captain America Civil War 83.png Captain America Civil War 84.png AwKRc1Kj-3-.jpg J3S0roha-1-.jpg CW Broken Arc Reactor 1.png Defeated Iron Man.png Dropped Shield.png Promotional Civil War EW cover.jpg CW promo 2.jpg CW promo 3.jpg Civil War Empire.jpg Civil War Empire 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Concept Art 1.png Vibranium Claws.jpg Civil_War_Calendar.jpg Hablemos de Marvel Team Cap.jpg Teamcapcivilwarart.jpg Teamcapcivilwarart.jpg EWCover 2of4.jpg Civil War Whose Side Are You On Poster.jpg TeamCap x TeamStark Poster.jpg CW group promo 1.jpg CW group promo 3.jpg CW Choose a Side 1.jpg CW Flag poster.jpg PromoCWCap.jpeg PromoCWIMCap.jpeg Civil War Captain America banner.jpg Civil War Full Body 07.png CaptainAmerica CACW.jpg Civil War Textless Banner.jpg Captain America Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Civil War Cap 3 Char art.png Civil War Poster Ukraine 1.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 3.jpg CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg CW AMC Theater Poster 3.jpg Enter Team Cap.jpg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg Promo Team Cap 1.png CW Japanese Poster Cap.jpg CACW Steve Textless Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War Team Cap poster.jpg Captain America Civil War Audi promo.jpg CW Fathead Render 06.png CW Fathead Render 08.png Cap vs IM CW Render.png Civil War EW cover.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster Cap.jpg Black_Panther_Battle_Promo.jpg CW Spider-Man Shield Promo.png CW PROMO 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 3.jpg Concept Art 7bkD6q.jpg MUtCgk.jpg ULTRA HD Civil War Battle Art.jpg Avengers goes to War.png Civil War Concept Art 1.jpg Civil War Concept Art 2.jpg Civil War Concept Art 5.jpg Civil War Concept Art 6.jpg Civil War Concept Art 7.jpg Ant-Man_vs_Hawkeye_concept_art.jpg 385919eb-14f6-477d-8b15-eb5ef34bc1bc.jpg Aadc579c-99a2-4e31-ad6f-fdb7e613f34e.jpg CACW Concept Art Battle.jpg Lozano_Concept.jpg Captain-America-Civil-War-Promo-Art-costume-first-look.jpg Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Captain America Vs. Iron Man.jpg Behind the Scenes Ant-Man with Cap's Shield (Atlanta, GA - The Making of CACW).png CW BtS Cap and Ant-Man.jpg On_set_Captain_America_Civil_War_1.png On_set_Captain_America_Civil_War_4.png BTS-Captain_America-Civil_War-2.jpg BTS-Captain_America-Civil_War-4.jpg BTS-Captain_America-Civil_War-9.jpg BTS-Captain_America-Civil_War-12.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Behind_The_Scenes-1.jpg CW_Behind_the_Scenes4.jpg Doctor Strange Promotional DS Spot 15 - 3.png Spider-Man: Homecoming Screenshots Avengers Drawing - Homecoming.png Battle of New York Drawing (Homecoming).png Promotional Spider-Man steals Cap's Shield (Homecoming Official Comic - Tangled Web Featurette).png Avengers: Infinity War Promotional 23905635 1992955277396425 2384466161772910632 n.jpg Captain America Chris Evans-Steve Rogers Marvel.jpg 24129554 1992911970734089 6740510808383211111 n.jpg Avengers 4 Behind the Scenes Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_02.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_08.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_10.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_11.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_13.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_14.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_15.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_16.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_17.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_18.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_22.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_23.png Agent Carter Screenshots [[Valediction|Episode 1.08: ''Valediction]] Peggy_with_Cap's_shield.png Cap's_Shield_AC.png ''Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Screenshots Trevor's Tattoo.png Comics Captain America: First Vengeance Pages Cap vs HYDRA.png Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Pages Cap soldier.png Gabe Cap James.png Cap Shield.png Peggy Cap Shield.png It works.PNG The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative Pages Cap London Blitz.PNG Captain America: Homecoming Covers CapHomecoming.jpg CAPAHOME2014001-COV-COL-20620.jpg Pages CapHC2.jpg Avengers: Operation HYDRA Covers AVENOPH2015001_cov.jpg Pages Avengers_vs_HYDRA.jpg Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude Covers SMHP Cover.jpg Pages SMHP_Clash.jpg Avengers: Infinity War Pages Over-a-year-Prelude.png 67a90297-a637-4295-9da8-11b246d76fa8.jpg Video Games Captain America: Super Soldier Screenshots CapShield-CASS.png CapSmash-CASS.png CapSlam-CASS.png Cap vs HYDRA in France.jpg Captain-america-super-soldier-5.jpg Cap vs HYDRA.jpg Cap vs Cross.jpg Cap-Strucker fight.jpg Cap-MHydra fight.jpg 89633 23329multi-baddies.jpg Howling Commandos video game.png Cap vs Zola bot2.jpg Cap vs Zola bot.jpg 7l6.jpg 4e05170113925.jpg 4e24b9b03dafb.jpg 4e134f745a9ca.jpg 4e24ba3861b41.jpg 4e24ba0b83493.jpg 4e1f251c88a05.jpg 4e0cb84077bf6.jpg 4e0a5e8b9df86.jpg 4dfbf26c1f9b3.jpg 4dfbf06bd1d8f.jpg 4dfbf1f9ba7d8.jpg 4de51afd11650.jpg 4de51aded97b8.jpg 4de51aa5d376a.jpg 4d879c579138b.jpg 4d879c24570b9.jpg 4d879be8691c2.jpg 4d87a2392f829.jpg 4d87a185bac0c.jpg 4d87a26f6cc63.jpg 4d87a12e49725.jpg 4d87a1ec135b4.jpg 4d5b3ecceb31f.jpg 4cab970266b6a.jpg 4cab96fbe6924.jpg 4cab96f56cdf5.jpg 4cab96eedf13e.jpg 4cab96eedf13e.jpg 4e24b94083850.jpg 4e24ba56e464e.jpg 4e24b989d6456.jpg 4e24b909e5cf7.jpg 4dffaf6726ca1.jpg 4dffaf8a17c2a.jpg 4dffaf4ab62c3.jpg 4dffaf0d2a1b3.jpg 4dffaee8c38d9.jpg 4d87a3422cb37.jpg 4d87a311dca83.jpg 4d87a53dcb4a6.jpg 4d87a50ec83f5.jpg 4d87a4cf74358.jpg 4d87a2e75f9a4.jpg 4dffafc6df27e.jpg 4dffafe2e6a1f.jpg 4dffaffab2dac.jpg 4dffb01414530.jpg Zemo's Diaries.png Zola's Film Reels.png Promotional 4d5b3f6c9950f.jpg 4e24b87af24dc.png 4e24b8d12ab12.png 4e24b7c1c6a95.png 522748c232c88.jpg 4e24be0c4ee1e.jpg 4e24bd8b7de66.jpg Concept Art Captain America Concept Art 01a.jpg Captain America Concept Art 02a.jpg Captain America Concept Art 03a.jpg Captain America render-2.jpg Captain America render-1.jpg Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game Screenshots Puff Adder surrender.png Stark Labs.png Cap vs Winter Soldier video game.png Cap vs Shockwave.png Cap vs King Cobra.png Promotional Captain America The Winter Soldier The Official Game.jpg Merchandise Avengers: Age of Ultron EqnChPq.jpg HSB0423Alg.jpg Marvel_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron-Avengers_vs_Ultron_action_figure_9_pack.jpg T5OtrDf.jpg 01_-_708KCb1.jpg 02_-_gFbXgOK.jpg 03_-_8amYnc1.jpg Captain America: Civil War'' Civil War Fathead 02.png Civil War Fathead 03.png Civil War Fathead 05.png Civil_War_action_figures.jpg Hero_Vs_Hero_Faceoff_Figure_Set.jpg Category:Galleries